Of Love, Roses, and Broken Hearts
by Icecakequeen
Summary: What happens when G.N.O is ruined by the guys? And to top it off Harley and Soledad show up? Things just spiral out of control! Contestshipping, Wishfulshipping, SoulSilvershipping, BurningLeafshipping, FerrisWheelshipping, DualRivalshipping, Egoshipping, Ikarishipping and Festivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I was bored... so I decided to write my first Pokemon fanfic with characters from the anime/games!**

**Misty: are we screwed?**

**Drew: Knowing her most likely...**

**May and Lyra: Come on you guys this might be fun!**

**Silver and Paul: Fun?! **

**Hilda: Oh god...**

**Me: SHUT UP! Ok so this will have lots of pairings in it! Let me think... Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Soulsilvershipping, FerrisWheelshipping, DualRivalshipping, Egoshipping, BurningLeafshipping, and Wishfulshipping. **

**Dawn: Wow, talk about killing like 10 pidgey with 1 stone...**

**Me: Yep! Maia disclaimer please!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or any tv shows or movies or games mentioned in this chapter. **

**Lyra's P.O.V**

It was Tuesday night. Typical girls night out. May, Dawn, Hilda, Bianca, Misty, Leaf, Iris, and I were all crashed on my couch in tank tops and sweatpants with pizza and soda on our laps. We were giggling and watching "Say yes to the dress".

"That one is so pretty!" May cried out pointing at the one that the girl on the show was wearing.

"No, it's not!" Dawn scoffed. "There is so much wrong with the hem of the dress..." The rest of us rolled our eyes as they started in a full out argument.

"I'm just gonna go wash the dishes..." I sighed grabbing all the glass plates and such and making my way to the kitchen of my Olivine City apartment. I was just finishing the plates when the buzzer rang. The doorman was calling.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Yes? Lyra? I have 8 young men here to see you!" He answered. I rolled my eyes. Why were they here?

"Send them up"

"Ok that will do." After he answered I walked into the living room.

"Girls, G.N.O is over" They all looked at me.

"Why?" Hilda asked calmly.

I sighed. "The guys are here." I answered just as the door rang. "Great that's them. Who wants to help me answer the door?" Misty and Leaf both stood up similar glints in their eyes. The three of us walked calmly to the door and I pulled in open. I was met with 3 sets of black eyes, 2 sets of green eyes, a set of red eyes, a set of brown eyes, and a set of grey-blue eyes. I sighed and swung the door open further. "Come on in" I said dragging a very dangerous looking Misty and Leaf to the couch. N the last one in quietly shut the door.

"Could you guys explain why your here?" Bianca said. She had gotten wiser over the years and was less clumsy now. "I thought it was guys night out." Dawn huffed in agreement crossing her arms over her blue tank top.

"Well" Cheren started running a hand through his kinda messy, kinda not messy hair. "We seemed to get caught up from the storm. Luckily Silver knew where you lived Lyra" I huffed, half in annoyance and half from the blush threatening to cross my face. It was raining out. Pretty hard. But that fact that Silver knew where I lived shouldn't have bothered me. He was my boyfriend after all. I shook that thought away as the guys sat around on the couch. Cilan next to Iris, Gary next to an angry Misty, Ash next to Leaf, Paul next to a very annoyed Dawn, N, or Natural next to a very weary Hilda, Cheren next to Bianca, Drew next to a sulking May, and finally Silver next to me.

"This night just got so much more interesting then Say yes to the Dress" I heard Leaf mumble and all the girls stifled laughs. It was totally awkward right now. And silent. That's when the buzzer buzzed again and I jumped up to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Yes um you have a Harley and Soledad here to see you." I internally cursed. Soledad was fine but when Harley saw this...

"Send them up" In about a minute or so I pulled the door open to see a beaming Harley and a calm (on the outside) Soledad.

"Nice to see you hon!" Harley said pulling me into a hug. Then he walked inside. Soledad gave me a softer hug and followed. I sighed. Why was everyone showing up at my house today? Harley walked right in on the awkward silence of my living room as I returned to my spot on the couch next to Silver. Silver wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled slightly.

"Well what do we have here?" Harley said smirking

"Well it's suppose to be Girls Night Out..." Iris said

"But the guys came and ruined it" Misty said

"And made it extremely awkward" Leaf added under her breath and I chuckled. Soledad sat down Harley next to her.

"Well then why don't we play a game?" Harley said a little to excited. Everyone groaned except for me and May who exchanged a look.

"Great idea!" May said slyly. I nodded in agreement. "What game?"

Harley pondered this by putting a finger on his chin. "How about..." He smiled "Truth or dare!" Misty and Leaf both sat up straighter hearing that.

"Lets!" They said in unison.

**Me: Thoughts? R&R! Oh and for any confusion the only people dating are Harley and Soledad, Lyra and Silver, and May and Drew. So R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm super sorry I haven't updated. Life isn't too well at the moment and I son't really have much time... **

**Drew: so we're not important?**

**Me: I didn't say that...**

**Gary: But you implied it.**

**Me: When? **

**Dawn: Ya! When?**

**Paul: Shut up troublesome!**

**Lyra: Don't you tell her to shut up!**

**Me: *Pulls out a chainsaw* EVERYONE SHUT UP! **

**Everyone: *goes quiet***

**Me: My god people... you can't say one thing...**

**Leaf: Excuse me?! **

**Ash: *mocks leaf* Excuse me?!**

**Leaf: *punches ash***

**Ash: *gets knocked out* **

**Me: *takes pictures***

**Everyone else: *starts screaming and fighting***

**Maia: *shouts over everyone* Dakota doesn't own Pokemon!**

**May P.O.V**

To say that truth or dare didn't go well would be an understatement. Currently, Leaf was sitting in Ash's lap both blushing furiously. N was trying to seduce a stubborn, trying to stay stoic Hilda. Paul was nuzzling Dawn's neck non-stop, while she practically killed Harley with death glares. Gary was sitting on a super crimson in the face, Misty and Cheren was awkwardly dancing with Bianca. Without any music. Cilan was pinning down a wide eyed, breathless, blushing Iris who was desperately squirming to get free. Drew and Silver were holding Lyra and my ankles while the two of us were in a hand stand, each of us trying to stay in that position. Harley was laughing manically while Solidad just sighed rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Harley, let them go" She said, her voice filled with frustration with the purple-haired coordinator and slight amusement from the scene unfolding in front of her. He sighed heavily at his girlfriends request.

"Fine hon. You guys can stop now." Everyone scrambled up and away from each other, most of our faces holding some kind of shade of red. Everyone rushed to a new spot on the couch except Iris, who rushed to the bathroom. The minute she was gone Cilan turned to us, eyes filled with urgency.

"Guys, I need to tell you something..."

"You and Iris are dating" Paul drawled while Silver raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Would you guys listen to me... this isn't to good of recipe to tell..." He said, though his cheeks had a faint pink dusting on his normally pale complexion.

**Iris pov**

I quickly ran into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind me and gasped. Everything in here was so... shiny. There was a huge chandelier that made the porcelain bathtub and toilet sparkle. Marble walls and floors also sparkled from the intense light that shined. The sink was granite and smooth. And the mirror was huge! I slowly walked over to the sink and splashed cool water on my face to stop the burning. I had just been so close to Cilan... I quickly shook my head trying to get that thought out of my mind. Sadly, it was branded there now. I have had a crush on Cilan since I was 10... I quickly smacked my forehead, my cheeks burning again.

Quietly, I stepped back into the hallway and carefully walked forward. Hearing urgent, hushed voices I stopped and listened. Cilan's voice wafted through the air, though sweet sounding and beautiful his words had the opposite affect on me.

"Sadly, I will be departing back to Striaton City soon."

**Hilda's Pov**

I looked at Cilan wide-eyed, as did most of the rest of us. Bianca was the first to speak, and her old tearful voice returned.

"You're l-leaving Jhoto?" She squeaked. "What about-?" I quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" I hissed, but I was too late, Cheren pointed at the doorway and there stood Iris.

"You're leaving?" She asked calmly. However, tears streaked down her brown skin, her chocolate eyes that usually held a sense of wildness and glee were filled with despair, sadness, and depression.

"Iris..." Cilan began but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it." With that she turned and fled the apartment. In seconds me and N were on her feet and at the window pokeballs in hand.

"Where are you two going?" Gary asked.

"I'm going to save my friend from killing herself!" Me and N said simultaneously and we glanced at each other.

"Reshiram!"

"Zekrom!"

"Go!" We tossed our legendary Pokemon out and hopped on their backs. N pulled Cilan and Cheren on Reshiram with him and I pulled Bianca on Zekrom with me.

"Find Iris!" I called to them and the two legandaries quickly flew off. They both knew how dire the situation was. I just hoped we wouldn't be too late.

**Me: Cliffy! Hehe R&R guys!**

**Iris: I don't like him! *points at Cilan* **

**Cilan: This is a recipe for disaster... **

**Silver: That. Was. Awful. **

**Lyra: I liked it... **

**Dawn & May: Me too! **

**All the guys: How?**

**Me: Please just R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey again! Everyone say hi!**

**Dawn, Lyra and May: Hi~! **

**Misty: Hi...**

**Leaf: What's going on?**

**Drew: *flicks his bangs* Yo**

**Gary: *smirks* Hello beautiful readers...**

**Silver and Paul: *wave silently***

**Ash: Hey! **

**Cilan: It's a pleasure.**

**Iris: *sighs and rolls her eyes* Why do I need to talk to these kids?**

**Harley: *says way to enthusiastically* Hi Hon!**

**Soledad: Hello. **

**Hilda: Hey...**

**N: *goes into a long paragraph saying how its a pleasure to meet a new friend***

**Bianca: Hey!**

**Cheren: The pleasure of greeting you is mine...**

**Me: *sweatdrops* I just said say hi...**

**Drew: Hi is a versatile word with many ways to say it. We said it how we wanted.**

**Me: *sighs heavily* Maia... if you will...**

**Maia: Dakota does not own pokemon in any way shape or form!**

**N's pov**

Iris has a history of attempted suicide. She lost the position of Unova Champion to a boy who called himself Zap. After that battle her Haxorus passed away from his injuries and her Axew grew very ill from lack of eating or drinking. Iris fell into depression and even as Axew got better, her depression worsened. She didn't think she was able to call herself "dragon master" and on top of it someone set the Village of Dragons on fire destroying everyone and everything she had connection with. If it hadn't been for Cilan she would be dead. Now the rock that had always been there was leaving too.

"Hilda!" I called to the girl sitting on the opposite legendary dragon from I. The opposite hero. My perfect other half... Her brown hair whipped in the wind and her head turned to me, crystal blue eyes full of fright.

"What?" She called back, nudging Zekrom closer to Reshiram, so she could hear better.

"Look!" I yelled, pointing down. All heads shot down, and the legendary dragons started to descend. A flash of purple running into an alley was revealed as Iris. I heard Cilan call out over the roaring wind and her head shot up, the sharp piece of glass in her hand clattering to the ground as she looked at us in shock. Before Cheren or I could stop him Cilan had left off Reshiram and onto the ground. Both dragons carying the remaining people landed silently behind the two, all of us deathly quiet, observing what was unfolding before us.

* * *

**Third Person pov**

Leaf green met chocolate brown and both of the young adults froze in place. Iris still had tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy. Cilan's hands were clenched in fists, like he was holding in anger that had never shown. The connoisseur stepped forward and the dragon master stepped back. Eventually Cilan had Iris pinned to a wall, his hands against the bricks on either side of her head.

The other four young adults smiled and blue-grey met crystal blue, onyx, and shining green and with a nod and a slight whisper, the black dragon and white dragon took off, heading off towards where they came from.

Iris had stopped crying now, frozen by Cilan's eyes.

"Iris..." He breathed looking into her eyes, reading her expression. His lips were inches away from hers now. "I need to tell you something..." She nodded, telling him to go on.

"I've been meaning to tell you for years now..." He continued.

"Y-y-years?" She stammered, her voice hoarse and not coming above a whisper. He nodded in comfirmation.

"Years..." His breath ghosted across her lips, making her face grow warm.

"The perfect recipe for me is you... Iris, I love you." And with that he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Dawn's pov**

The room was dead silent when Iris and Cilan walked in. The girls all jumped up but before anyone could say a word Iris put a hand up.

"Yes we are dating." Before she could do anything else, her hand was ripped from Cilan's and she was getting hugged, or trampled really, by the girls and I. She laughed and tried to push us off as we squealed how happy we were in her ear. The guys just sat there wide-eyed, looking at us.

"That's why you never piss a girl off..." Gary said.

"Something tells me you've learned that somewhere else." Drew inquired.

"Shut up grasshead." Gary said as the other guys broke out into laughter.

"Hey Lyra! This place got any beer?" Paul asked.

"Ya. But you can't have any" She called from within the mob of girls.

I pulled away in a fit of giggles. "Can I design your wedding dress Iris?" Her eyes widened as we all laughed harder.

"Troublesome, don't push them into things they haven't even done it yet!" I whirled on Paul glaring.

"Don't be a hypocrite" I said in a sing-song voice, sticking my tongue out. Now it was his turn to glare. They guys broke out into more laughter and the girls did too. We finally let Iris free and she went to Cilan's side, sitting close to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the girls cooed at them.

"Why can't we be that cute?" May said, looking at Drew. He instantly smirked.

"Well April... I prefer what we do in bed better" He said winking and she flushed deep red and we all laughed again.

"W-we d-don't...!" She spluttered out. I patted her back reassuringly.

"It's okay May, we're all going to end up doing it too sometime." She glared at me.

"Such great friends you are!"

"Thanks May!" I smirked at her. We all laughed again and settled on to the couch. Lyra and Silver grabbed popcorn, water, and put in a movie and we all let silence take over again.

**Me: okay I know it's a lame ending but I couldn't think of anything... hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow but I don't know. R&R please I really love reviews. Oh and a special thanks to pokegirl2 for being my first review on this story! I greatly appreciate it and you're why I updated today! Bye dear readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys... sorry for the later update I meant to type this yesterday but i got caught up in stuff and never had time. So without further ado, chapter 4 of this tory!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon. **

**Leaf's pov **

"Welcome to Goldenrod City!" Lyra cried dramatically, throwing her arms out wildly, almost knocking Silver in the face. He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The 18 of us walked into the gates of the city, I stopped dead marveling at the sigh of all the tall buildings. It looked so much like Celadon city, but much prettier and modern. Lyra was pointing at landmarks, such as the Radio Tower. Suddenly, I felt a hand in my own and I instantly snapped out of my thoughts. I was met with the smiling face of Ash.

"I thought you were going to run into a building Leaf." He said, chucking slightly. I rolled my eyes effectively fighting the blush threatening to color my cheeks pink.

"I'm not going to run into a building..." I sighed. Except I didn't pull my hand away. Because I didn't want to pull my hand away. What was going on with me? Ash looked at me curiously.

"You okay Leaf?" He asked, as we continued walking, slightly behind the group.

"Ya..." I muttered, choosing to look at Pikachu, instead of the man questioning me. He didn't look convinced, but apparently he decided not to question me further, rather yanking me forward so we could catch up with the group.

* * *

About an hour later, we had covered half of the large city. My hand was still in Ash's, as he wouldn't let my hand go. We had stopped at a small square on the west side of the city to take a rest.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground and I felt myself flying backwards, skidding across the town. Dark grey smoke blurred my vision, and red, orange, and yellow flames danced before me. I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the fire. I stumbled to my feet backed against a wall, pulling a pokeball out of my belt. Then I realized, none of my grass pokemon could help me here. I was going to die!

"Squirtle, Oshowott, hydro pump go!" Two huge streams of water shot past me, quenching the flames. Two hands yanked me from behind away from whatever flames remained. "Leaf you okay?" Ash asked. I nodded. "Shit..." Ash hissed and I flipped around. Robots, or what I thought were robots, were advancing on us. They had large, almost pod, shaped bodies on tripods and glowing green eyes. Black beams shot from there eyes, destroying everything in its path.

"Vileplume, lets go!" My trusty partner materialized from the pokeball I had tossed up. "Use petal dance!" She twirled around, petals shooting away from her with a flourish of her tiny arm. The robot shot a black beam, vaporizing all the petals and hitting Vileplume. "No!" I ran to her side, quickly recalling her, back into her pokeball. Ash had just recalled Squirtle and Oshowott who had recieved the same fate.

"Leaf! Ash!" Two voices called. We whipped around to see Misty and Gary. Ash grabbed my hand and we sprinted to them. "How are you guys?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Okay, how bout you guys?" Ash responded and both nodded.

"We're fine. We managed to come out unscathed." Gary muttered. "What are they?"

"Wish I knew" I said. "Where are the others?"

"We all got separated." Misty muttered. "All of us." Another large explosion made us all jump up.

"We gotta move..." Ash said, and we all nodded and headed out from the alley we took shelter in. Looking left and right we started sprinting searching for out other friends.

* * *

Not much later, we had found Silver and Lyra, Dawn and Paul, and Iris and Cilan. Still M.I.A were Hilda and N, Cheren and Bianca, Harley and Soledad, and May and Drew. We were running out of time... and places to look. We couldn't handle another robot attack because all of our pokemon were knocked out. But of course, luck wasn't on our side.

About a block after finding Iris and Cilan, we ran into a group of robots. 4 of them stood above us.

"Shit..." Silver hissed, putting Lyra behind him. Suddenly a voice rang out above the roar of fire.

"Dragonair, hyper beam! Glaceon, ice beam! Ninetales, Fire blast! Ampharos, Thunder! Samurott, Hydro pump! Aim for the eyes! Leavanny, protect now!" The attacks called flashed over our heads, and the Nurturing Pokemon Leavanny flipped over us, creating a barrier of blue light in front of us. Each attack hit the robots green eyes, causing them to explode, chunks hitting the protective barrier Leavanny had set up. All of us flipped around to see a girl of maybe, 16 standing before us. She looked familiar to someone I knew... But I couldn't place it.

"Soledad?" Dawn spoke, questioning the young girl and then it came to me. The long pink hair and blue eyes. Even the way the girl help herself, was extremely similar to Soledad. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"Close but not quite. I'm Soledad's sister Faith. You guys must be her friends." We nodded. "Good. There are still more of you, because I see my sister's not even here."

"We haven't found them yet..." Iris said. The girl sighed. "Cilan and Iris, nice to see you two again." They both smiled and nodded.

"Hate to break up the wonderful reunion, but we gotta move, like now" Paul said pointing to more robots. Faith called back her Pokemon and we all took off running.

**Me: What did you guys think? I worked super hard so I hope you guys liked it! R&R! Oh and Faith is my Oc... hehe yep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm super sorry about not updating! Life is just tough right now... Lets just get on with the new chapter.**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon.**

**Soledad pov**

"Lapras sheer cold!" I cried. My dinosaur-like, water-ice type froze everything around her, chilling buildings, over-turned cars, and the deadly robots. Glass and ice shattered everywhere, raining over Harley, Drew, May, and I.

"Soledad! Look out!" My head shot over to Drew, who was pointing at the robot Lapras had frozen and well... It wasn't frozen. A black beam was shot heading my way, and as much as May and Drew screamed, I don't think I would've ever moved. Suddenly I felt my body careening sideways, and I slammed into the ground sliding a few feet.

"Harley..." I breathed, and my purple haired boyfriend shot me a smile, and stood up off of me, pulling me up with him.

"Not letting you leave me that fast Sol." He said smirking. I chuckled slightly. Then I heard a scream. Drew had May, pinned behind him as a robot charged up a beam. We were to far. It dawned on me. _I was going to lose them!_

"Dragonair hyper beam!" A voice called. A very familiar voice at that... The robot exploded, as the yellowish beam hit the eye and all four of us whipped around to see our savior.

"Faith!" May cried, running and hugging the girl, who instantly hugged back. Drew followed May, and Faith squealed and practically tackled the green haired boy. I sighed at my little sisters antics. That's when she turned to me.

**Third Person pov**

Faith turned to Soledad, meeting her older sisters gaze. "Long time no see Sol." The young girl said and Soledad smiled.

"Hey little sis" She answered, as the young girl looked at her sister, her gaze flickering to Soledad's left hand, then to Harley, who she gave a meaningful look. This was missed by everyone but Drew, who looked questioningly at the two.

"Well again, sorry to break up the wonderful reunion, but again we still have 4 people left to find, so we gotta go, like now!" Paul said, and everyone nodded, quickly taking off down the street.

**Hilda's pov**

"Oh my god we are so screwed..." I breathed out as these robot... things, rose above us. Reshiram and Zekrom had just fallen, unable to take the black beams any longer. N grabbed my hand.

"Our only option then is to run!" The four of us (Bianca and Cheren were with us) started sprinting down the street. The black beams were trailing behind us, nipping at the heels of our feet.

"Faster!" Cheren urged and we kept running. Glass, metal, and other types of debris rained on our heads, cutting our skin and making us stumble. Buildings were tumbling over our heads, crashing to the ground. N's grip on my hand got tighter. The black beams got closer.

Suddenly a scream, Bianca's scream, pierced my ears and I looked over. Her leg was trapped under a piece of debris that had fallen. The robot chasing us had stopped and its eye grew a brighter green then before. The three of us desperately tried to pull the wood off her leg, but it was too heavy for the three of us alone.

**_We were going to die._**

**_Right here._**

**_Right now._**

"Leavanny protect hurry!" The grass-bug type pokemon native to our region, flipped over our heads and set up a protective shield. The beam fired, pushing the Leavanny back a few feet, but the barrier held strong. "Now quickly, fire off a solar beam!" The blue barrier fadded, flickering into non-existence and the nurturing pokemon charged up a yellowish-beam of light, charged by the sun. It quickly fired right into the eye of the monster, a massive explosion, bits of metal clinking to the ground around us.

We flipped around to see everyone standing there, plus a girl looking quite similar to Soledad.

She waved. "Names Faith. I'm Soledad's little sis."

"Hi, names N, That's Hilda" N jerked a finger to me and I gave a small wave.

"Names Cheren" Cheren said, as the guys helped him move the debris off of Bianca. "This is Bianca" She gave a happy smile and wave, standing up, seemingly unscathed.

"Lets get outta here then I can explain what I know..." Faith said. We all nodded turning to walk towards the gates.

"Not so fast!" An unknown voice called. Well unknown to everyone except Iris. She gasped and flipped around.

"Zap?!"

**Me: So um if you don't remember who Zap is reference in chapter 2... I think. I'm super sorry for the late update my grandpa really isn't well... Updating is going to be weird... So just R&R... Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello! Here's your update for Of Love Roses and Broken Hearts. Please enjoy!**

**Drew: It's not likely...**

**Me: Go die in a hole! Maia if you please!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story except Faith and Zap.**

**Faith pov**

Everyone whirled around at Iris's words. I starred at Zap in shock. He didn't look much different from the last time I saw him. His blue eyes were still piercing and his golden hair was still shiny as ever. The only thing different was his smile, when I first met him his smile had been so warm and encouraging now it was scary. Dangerous. Evil.

Suddenly his bright blue eyes met my deeper blue ones and he smirked.

"Hello Faith." He said warmly. I quickly grabbed Dragonair's pokeball from my belt, causing him to sight. "When are you going to trust me again?"

"Never" I hissed, my guard up. The tension between us too was great, so great that everyone else retreated behind me. He retrieved his own pokeball from his belt, stepping off his hover board.

"I didn't want to have to do this... But you leave me no choice. Sigilyph go!" The bird-like psychic/flying type appeared in front f him, cooing its name softly. I tossed my own pokeball in the air.

"Dragonair, time to shine!" My dragon type Pokemon took a battle stance in front of me.

"Lets see how much better you've gotten Faith!" Zap called to me.

"Oh you will. Dragonair thunderbolt!" Quick as lightning, my blue serpent reacted, sending bolts of electricity at our foe landing a direct hit. Zap gritted his teethas his Pokemon lost altitude, lowering a couple of feet. I smirked at him, which he returned.

"Sigilyph ice beam!" I gasped.

"Quickly! Protect!" Dragonair barely got the green shield up before the beam of ice struck, pushing her back slightly. Then the barrier faded, leaving room or Sigilyph to land a quick strike.

"Air slash!" And fast it was, for Dragonair was thrown back immediately, hitting the ground and skidding a couple of feet.

"You okay Dragonair?" She cooed her name, picking herself up. "Good, now take to the air!" She shot up high, like a rocket.

"Follow Sigilyph!" Zap told Sigilyph, who followed Dragonair, reaching the same altitude. 'This is it' I thought. 'The time is now...'

"Sigilyph, charge up a sky attack!" Zap yelled and I smirked.

"Wrong move Zap, Dragonair dragon rush!" My deep blue serpent let out a cry, glowing with intense light, before starting to charge. Sigilyph was desperately trying to charge up a sky attack, his body glowing in blue light.

Dragonair crashed into Sigilyph, sending the ancient flying/psychic type into what used to be the radio tower, burying himself in debris.

"Sigilyph!" Zap cried, before sighing and pulling out a pokeball, returning his fainted Pokemon. "You got lucky that time Faith. Next time you won't get the same satisfaction." With that, he hopped on his hover board and flew off.

Dragonair slowly ascended from the sky, clearly worn out.

"Good job girl..." I said, spraying potion on her wounds and giving her an oran berry, that she happily gobbled up. I then turned to everyone. "We need to leave the region. Now." Everyone nodded.

"Where to though?" Misty asked.

"Not Unova..." Iris replied. "He's from there. His team will be greater there" I nodded in agreement.

"There's more of them?" Bianca asked. I nodded again.

"That's a story for when we're safe however." I replied.

"Lets go to Veilstone." Paul suggested. "My brother still lives there and he'll help us."

"Anyone disagree?" Dawn said. No one said a thing. "Good. Veilstone it is. Lets go."

"Wait!" Cilan cried and all eyes went to him. "How are we going to get there?"

"Send out all your flying types!" Silver ordered. Most of us tossed up a pokeball.

Pidgeot from Soledad and Gary. Flygon from Drew. Crobat from Silver. Fearow from Lyra. Togekiss from Dawn. Staraptor from Ash. Unfezant from Bianca and Cheren. Hydregon from Iris. Reshiram and Zekrom from N and Hilda. And finally Dragonair from myself.

"That leaves Misty, Paul, Cilan, May and I without a ride." Harley said. Drew grabbed May's hand and quickly pulled her on Flygon with him.

"Cilan and Paul, on Reshiram with me." N said, which left Misty and Harley on Zekrom with Hilda. Everyone climbed on their chosen Pokemon, quickly getting ready to go.

Finally, we were ready, and off we went, leaving a destroyed, burning Goldenrod City in our wake.

**Me: All I have to say is... Please R&R! Can we get 5-10 reviews (for a total amount of reviews on the actual story) by the time I update next? Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gary pov**

By the time we got to Veilstone the next day, all of our Pokemon were exhausted. They all collapsed when we finally landed and we quickly rushed to the Pokemon center. While we were waiting we all sat in a booth eating lunch. Well some of us were eating lunch. Dawn, May, Hilda, and Faith wouldn't eat a thing. Lira ate about a bite and then didn't eat anymore. N was too deep in thought to realize any food was placed in front of him.

"Faith..." Solidad said calmly. "Explain what's going on please."

Her younger sister sighed, running her hands through her pink hair. "Zap is evil."

"No shit!" Leaf exclaimed, through a mouthful of hamburger.

Ash shot Leaf an uncharacteristic glare. "Leaf, shut the fuck up and let Faith talk." Leaf's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands.

"Ash..." I hissed, putting an arm around Leaf, comforting my best friend.

"GUYS!" Iris yelled. We all looked at her, shocked. "Let Faith talk and stop fighting!"

Faith nodded. "As I was saying, Zap created a team. Called Team Proton. His mission... is too destroy the world. As a whole. But his logic is he won't be able to do it until he's destroyed you guys. He doesn't want anyone to stop him. So he needs to destroy yourself. Or make your friendships so rocky, you won't be able to work together at all."

"So... he's trying to tear us apart?" Lira latched onto Silver, who hugged her tight.

"Precisely Lira."

"But... if this team is based in Unova..." N spoke quietly, glancing at Cheren, Bianca, and Hilda.

Cheren's eyes lite up. "Most of his team will be old Team Plasma members!"

"That's good and bad." Hilda pitched in.

"Good, because some of those members, may still be loyal to N, even after 10 years. He's tried to go back right?" Cheren asked. N nodded. "Bad why Hilda?"

Hilda spoke quietly. "Bad, because those who aren't loyal to N are loyal to Ghetsis, who is still out there. Who could come back."

Faith's eyes widened. "He's already back... They're already working together."

N paled at the prospect of seeing his father. "But I'm smarter then him. I know how the grunts think. He never bothered to learn." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Zap is already after you guys-" Faith was cut off by May's X-transceiver ringing.

"Hello?" An unknown voice spoke loudly, because May had put it on speaker. "Is this May Maple?"

"Yes..." May spoke quietly.

"Are you with a Dawn Berlin and Hilda Grey?"

May nodded. "Yes."

"Well we have some unfortunate news... Brendan Birch, Hilbert Grey, and Lucas Berlin have been in a car accident. They're in critical condition."

The three girls all went pale as Dawn spoke. "Will they be ok?"

The woman, now identified as a nurse seemed grave. "Brendan and Lucas will. Hilbert, I am sad to say died on impact." Hilda made a noise as N pulled her to him, so she could sob into his chest.

"Thanks you." May said quickly before hanging up. Drew wrapped an arm around her, and Misty tried to comfort Dawn. Both Cheren and Bianca seemed in shock, hearing that their best friend was dead.

"It's never ending..." Harley said quietly.

"It's going to get worse." Faith muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What could be worse?" I asked.

Faith looked at me. "When the love of your life is dead." She gave us all pointed looks. "I've noticed the way you guys look at each other. There's something here. Unbreakable bonds, with only one way to break."

"Death." Cilan said, distantly. Faith nodded.

"They're after us..." Misty muttered. "How do we stop them?"

Iris's head snapped up. "Zap's command is all because he's champion. If we take that away..."

"His rule will fall!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's not that easy!" Faith interjected. "He defeated Iris with only 2 of his Pokemon. Only 1 fainted." Iris nodded in agreement as Faith went on. "He's got that place guarded like crazy. The elite 4... are being forced to fight for him."

Cilan groaned. "None of us are strong enough..."

"Wait!" Silver spoke up.

"What?" Solidad said.

"Faith... you took out his Pokemon..." Silver said.

I nodded. "Couldn't you take all of them then?"

"Right after 4 elite 4 battles? Are you crazy?!" She cried.

"She's right..." Hilda hiccuped. Tears still streamed down her face, her eyes were red and puffy but she was managing to talk. "That's crazy."

"We can get to that when we get to that point. Let's focus on not being found for a bit, figure out a plan, then fight." Paul said.

"That seems logical." Harley said sarcastically. "They'll find us either way."

"Maybe not..." N put in. "But we gotta be careful. Always stay in groups." Everyone nodded.

Nurse Joy then walked over with trays of Pokeballs. "Here you go!" She said cheerily. Everyone said a thank you and we left, walking towards Reggie's house.

"_No one here is safe..." _Said the voice in my head. And I knew, it was right.

**Me: R&R please! I worked so hard on this one... It's still short :( oh well... I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I** **haven't found time to have a good updating schedule but I'm trying. Life is hard and 8th grade is stupid and I have to look at high schools and stuff and it's shit. So forgive my weird updating schedule and lets get on with this. **

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or any characters except Faith. This chapter gets a bit "steamy" if you will. So viewer restriction is advised.**

**Misty pov**

_Stop! Please stop! Let me go! _My mind screamed, but my mouth wouldn't form the words. I struggled against the bonds that were holding me, in silent terror. _When would this end?! _

_"_Misty, Misty, Misty. It will never end..." The metallic like voice said, as if it could read my thoughts. Finally I found my voice, and let out a scream. A terrible scream, that ripped through my body.

"Let me out!" I sobbed, and struggled still, till I could struggle no more... But I screamed on. As The voice laughed, menacingly. _It's enjoying this! _My mind told me. All odds were against me...

"Misty! Misty wake up!" A familiar voice cried, and I opened my eyes to see blue hair.

"Dawn...?" I asked my throat raw, reality seeming to have escaped me. The bluenette nodded. Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Gary. Gary...

"Misty!" He cried and was at my bedside in a heartbeat, pulling me to his chest. I cried into him, finally glad for some real comfort. "Shhhh Red... It's gonna be alright..." I nodded and pulled him down next too me.

"Sleep with me..." I mumbled groggily, eyes already closing.

He sighed. "Anything for you Red..." I smiled sleepily, curling close to him and his body heat. In a matter or seconds I was asleep.

**N pov**

"Hello Father." I muttered, starring into his cold green eyes.

He smirked. The smirk I knew too well... "So you decided to come back huh son?"

"Where's Hilda?" I retaliated.

His smirk widened. "Soon, she will be with her brother." I paled, my eyes wide as saucers.

"No..." I breathed. Then louder. "No! Don't hurt her!" I pleaded. My father shook his head tapping his staff on the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a Jackass!" I growled, pulling Reshirams pokeball out.

"No need for violence son. Your pretty little doll is right here..." He tapped his staff and a cage rose, with Hilda looking as frail as ever.

She was unconscious.

"Hilda!" I cried, lunging for the cage. Ghetsis cackled madly, with one tap of his staff, bolts of electricity sent me flying back.

"You can die with her N. Be how noble you normally are."

"No. I plan to get me and her out. and if I have to kill you I will." I snarled. He started laughing again, and the vision faded to black and I shot up, in a cold sweat. Hilda was curled next to me, requesting to sleep with me. I mean, how could I say no? She looked like a doll with her long brown hair, crystal blue eyes and pale skin. She was clutching a pillow, soaked with what I assumed were tears.

I gently stroked hair away from her face, barely grazing her skin with my fingertips.

"I love you Hilda..." I murmured, barely audible. But her body shifted as she rolled towards me, though her eyes were still closed.

She spoke. "I love you too N..." And I gasped as she sat up. A smile covered her tear stained face as she leaned towards me, pressing her soft lips to mine.

**Silver pov **

I pulled her closer, drinking in her scent, as our lips moved in unison. Her legs were tangled with mine, as I tented her from above, hands on either side of her head. My tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting it, exploring it as she moaned softly. Her hands yanked my shirt off and traced delicate patterns on my chest. My hands found their way under her shirt, exploring her upper body. Our kiss broke as she moaned slightly louder then before as her shirt came off.

"How did I find someone as perfect as you?" I whispered into her ear, kissing it once. She blushed slightly.

"I-I don't k-know"

I smirked at her before kissing her again. Caressing her body, hearing her moan as all our garments came off.

This was perfect.

This was all I needed.

**May pov**

I gently strummed the guitar, starting to sing softly.**(A.N: Natasha Bedingfield Unwritten. I do NOT own)**

_I am unwritten_  
_Can't read my mind, I'm undefined_  
_I'm just beginning_  
_The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

_I break tradition_  
_Sometimes my tries are outside the lines_  
_We've been conditioned_  
_To not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no_

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

_"_I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were that good."

"Well thanks Drew" I said, rolling my eyes at my boyfriend.

"Well April, I do only date the best." That granted him a pillow chucked at his face. "Hey! Come on!" I laughed, then gasped as he came over and started tickling me.

"Drew stop!" But he didn't, and I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. And that's when he stopped. I gasped for air, as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you May"

"I love you too Drew."

**Me: R&R! I will try to get a chapter of GCBA up today too.**


End file.
